


Scorekeepers Score a Datemate

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Johsai AU for the gay-scorekeepers, I headcanon them being second years when we see them in junior high<br/>cross-posted to my tumblr homoromoa<br/>why do works need a title I'm terrible at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorekeepers Score a Datemate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925478) by [M3zzaTh3M3z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z). 



“Yahaba is captain of the volleyball club, over there,” the friendly third year pointed, “and there's a manga club somewhere, I don't think they have a table.”

“Thanks! I'm sure that's enough information.” Yoshida said.

Their temporary guide bowed and walked off to find other first years to assist. Aoba Johsai. Akiyama had wanted to go here, and Yoshida wanted to go wherever Akiyama went. Their volleyball team is one of the top ones in the prefecture, sure, but Akiyama was the one interested in that, and even then, he'd only ever be on the cheering squad. Yoshida was going to join the… shogi club? Not likely. Maybe the music club.

“We're finally high school students.” Akiyama said.

“I've heard the homework gets harder.” Yoshida replied.

“Woah, who told you the secrets of school life? Anyway, I want to be a manager for the volleyball club.” Akiyama said.

“But then I can't hang out with you until after club activities.”

“Because- sorry.” Someone had walked into him, “Because, you're missing out if you don't join a club. There's so much variety, you could even join the movie club, I'm pretty sure that's a thing, and just watch movies for an hour and whatever before heading home.” Akiyama said.

“That guy before said you have to do an analysis on every one you watch.”

“Okay, then do that or find a different club.”

Yoshida stopped taking the small steps they were taking to think. “I'm going to join the volleyball club.”

Akiyama nodded. They didn't speak much of clubs for the rest of their first day.

* * *

While Yoshida learned the basics of volleyball, Akiyama talked to the coaches and third year manager, himself learning as much as he could, turning to strategy once he finished learning techniques. Yoshida found out he had decent jumping potential and spiking power, but still had to catch up on receives compared to the ones who competed in the junior high spring tournament. They were in different classes, so they couldn't talk until lunch or club activities, but Akiyama still found himself wanting to be with Yoshida more. That was when he walked home with him.

“Lessons _are_ getting harder, my english teacher thinks I have what it takes to become an official translator.” Akiyama said.

“I wouldn't be surprised with all the studying you already do for club. And the amount of homework you do for everything else. Nerd.”

“So, Coach Mizoguchi said you're making progress. How's your stamina holding up through practice?” Akiyama asked.

“Said like a real manager. I'm getting tired when we try three sets against the second and third years, but I can still run, it's just my arm that gets sore.”

“Hopefully we can fix that within a time-out when you get to real matches. Or you could just outgrow it.” Akiyama flashed him a smile.

“Creepy. You trying to maximise my potential is creepy.”

They walked the rest of the way talking less about volleyball and more about the second years. They determined that Kunimi is scarier than Kindaichi when you try to tell him something he doesn't like, and that Kyoutani is strong enough to be an ace at Shiratorizawa. Then they talked about Shiratorizawa and what snatches of conversation they'd heard about their volleyball team. Talk turned to Karasuno then. By the time they got to analysing middle blockers, they'd arrived at Yoshida's house.

“You didn't say you had a cat.” Akiyama said.

“At least you're not allergic, just penicillin, right?”

“Yeah, are you sure you're not the manager with that info.”

“I just think about you a lot.”

There was enough time for both of them to go red before he tried to take it back.

“I mean, in a best friend way.” Yoshida said.

“Are you sure?” Akiyama patted the cat, teasing his best friend.

“I mean, if you like me, I wouldn't be opposed to it.”

They both blushed again.

“Is this confession time, because I kinda do like you, Maikeru?” Akiyama said.

“Oh wow. I sorta like you too, Katsu.”

“Does this mean we're dating?” Akiyama asked.

“Only if you want to, I think.”

“I want to. I feel a bit weird talking about this near your cat.”

Yoshida kneeled down like Akiyama was for the cat, but instead put his hand on his _boyfr_ _iend's_ shoulder. “Can we kiss later?”

“I want to practice it on a mirror first.”

“Nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> @gay-scorekeepers on tumblr is the real reason this is here


End file.
